desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Mayer
Karl Mayer was Susan's ex-husband and father of Julie and Evan. Aswell as being a shark of a divorce lawyer, Karl also owned a strip club, Double D's. Karl first appears in the Pilot episode in a flashback, where he is seen leaving Susan for his secretary, Brandi. Storylines (Seasons 1-6) '2004-2005' However, Karl and Brandi break up so he starts dating Edie Britt, but is jealous of Mike and tries twice to get back with Susan. It is made obvious that Karl still loves Susan, as shown by several pictures of her that he secretly keeps to look at from time to time. '2005-2006' Later, Bree hires Karl to stop her son from blackmailing her. Karl offers to marry Susan when she needs a life-saving surgery so that she can use his health insurance to pay for it, but they plan to divorce again after Susan's surgery. Karl becomes jealous of Susan and Dr. Ron's relationship and knows that Susan hasn't mentioned her and Mike's past, so Karl breaks open a pipe under the sink. Dr. Ron gets Mike and he learns that Susan had lied to him and Karl watches happily as Dr. Ron dumps her. Later in the series, Karl asks Edie to marry him; however, Edie learns about Karl and Susan's secret wedding. As revenge for Karl sleeping with Susan, Edie burns Susan's house down, prompting Karl to buy her a new one as another attempt to get her back, only to be stopped by Mike. '2006-2007' Karl returns in the episode "Children and Art" to play the bad cop for Julie and Austin. This backfires when he gets mad at Susan for dating Ian, whose wife is in a coma. '2007-2008' Susan meets Karl at a Lamaze class with his pregnant new wife, Marissa. Karl constantly teases Susan about how things are going for him including Marissa being an author and a law student and him becoming partner of his firm and he constantly puts Mike down for referring to him as "the plumber". In the next class, Susan tries to impress Karl and makes Mike lie to him; however Susan becomes disappointed when Mike mentions he was in rehab. When Susan confronts Karl, he tells her that Mike is a good guy and he'd be better for her then he ever would. '2008-2009' Karl reappears, where he was asked by Julie to pick up and help her with her insurance. Karl teases Susan that she's now had a plumber (Mike) and a painter (Jackson) and if he was a roofer they might still be together. Later in the season, Karl confesses to Susan that Marissa had left him and their son Evan because she couldn't handle being a mother, and now Karl is caring for Evan alone. Later, Bree hires Karl to represent her during her divorce from Orson. Bree and Karl start a relationship while Karl is working on Bree's divorce. He proposed to Bree and she said what, and he it might not be the right time to ask. He gave Bree his Grandmother's brooch after he stole it from Susan a decade ago not knowing she recognized it. '2009-2010' When Bree gets Orson to agree to a divorce, Karl plans to have an airplane fly a banner overhead during a neighborhood Christmas party, asking Bree to marry him. An angry Bree is outraged and Karl tries to cancel it, but the plane has already taken off. He confesses to Orson that he's been sleeping with Bree and the two get into a fistfight inside a gingerbread house. Bree tries to break it up and all three are inside when the plane crashes on the street and smashes the house. In the next episode it is revealed that Karl Mayer died of injuries sustained in the crash. Category:Main characters